


A Taste Of Heaven, Brewed By You, Is All I Ever Need

by TrashyLittleThing



Category: Clone High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyLittleThing/pseuds/TrashyLittleThing
Summary: A simple barista is caught off guard when a new customer walks in and has the audacity to look that cute.
Relationships: JFK & Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High), JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	A Taste Of Heaven, Brewed By You, Is All I Ever Need

The Grinder’s café was usually quite busy, with people wandering in and out for their morning coffees, midmorning pastries and afternoon teas. Jack waited at the register, scrolling through his phone, waiting patiently for his favourite customer to arrive.

This little summer job wasn’t much, he was just doing it to get out of the house when one of the customers caught his eye. A lovely boy by the name of ponce, covered in motor oil and tattoo ink, and always wearing his beloved, patch-covered leather jacket. Despite looking like he would knock you out, he was really polite and kind as Jack apologised for making the coffee not quite right. Ever since then, Ponce was a regular there, going in during his lunch break at the workshop and getting a sandwich and a coffee while chatting to an enamoured Jack. 

His co-worker and best friend Julius picked up on his little crush quite quickly, finding it both real cliché and extremely adorable. Jack never fell for anyone, and his previous string of girlfriends could all testify that making him love you takes work. So why was it so effortless for Ponce to make Jack fall so hard and so deep into the ocean that is falling in love?

Ponce was a simple guy. He liked motorbikes, the smell of leather, the art of his tattoos that his close friend did, coffee and talking to that cute boy who made said coffee. Ponce was never the coffeeshop goer, but that all changed when his co-worker asked him to go get some coffee for the team.

“Good afternoon, welcome to the Grinder, what can I get you?” a tall boy with dark hair and broad shoulders asked him as he approached the counter, taking off the leather jacket that made riding here so warm. His short sleeves showed off his inkwork and the stupid sweat stains he gained from fixing his girl this morning. 

“Uh- gimmie a second” Ponce pulled out his phone to check the orders, “they said two lattes and an espresso”. Jack tapped a few buttons on the register before turning back to the customer “And anything for yourself?”

Ponce pondered the menu, so many of them sounded nice but he wasn’t in the mood for iced coffee today. “Could you decide for me, doll? I’m struggling to pick”. 

After regaining his composure, Jack ran through four or five drinks before Ponce perked up, “there’s also the mocha macchiato mixer, which is espresso with whipped cream and foamed milk”. Ponce liked the sound of that, “Could I have that with a shot of hazelnut? No cream, though”, Jack’s face lit up when he chose that option- his favourite drink. “That’s actually one of my favourites. You got it” and got to making the drinks, giving Ponce a nice shot of his ass in those jeans- _**damn.**_

Jack hummed as the coffee brewed, the mocha-macchiato mixer hearing his voice as he began with the whipped cream. Ponce was too distracted to mention that he didn’t like whipped cream. It was peaceful, the mid-afternoon was always rather quiet, so it meant that Ponce could hear every note. Jack sang for no-one, in particular, the raw joy of just singing felt like coming home, in from the snowy outside, and drinking a warm mug of hot chocolate- comforting, grounding, homely. 

"Achilles, Achilles, Achilles come down, won't you get up off, get up off the roof” Jack sang barely above a whisper. Ponce recognised the song and decided to join in. “You're scaring us, and all of us, some of us love you, Achilles, it's not much but there's proof”. 

Jack jumped when he heard the customer sing along, his voice was low and smooth, like velvet, and it was decorated sweetly by a bit of an accent. Jack couldn’t place it, but he’d ask him later.

The two went through the whole song, alternating verses to each other. Ponce sang the final verse with Jack, their harmony was really special, as their volume had increased to the point it was a damn near musical performance. 

“How the most dangerous thing is to love. How you will heal, and you'll rise above. Crowned by an overture bold and beyond. Ah, it's more courageous to overcome”. Their smiles were unable to be hidden, this was everything they’d wanted, singing in a little coffee shop with a stranger they hoped to know better.

“On that note, here are the drinks” Jack announced, bringing around the four coffees, “I gave you extra whipped cream”. Ponce made a face, looking down at the overwhelming amount of white foamy cream. Jack noticed his brow furrow and his eyes narrow, and he worries that he’s done something wrong. Then he looked at the receipt to check—there it is. No whipped cream.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, I forgot—” Jack began, his hands over his mouth in surprise that he forgot something so simple, and Ponce finds it so adorable. He found the barista’s name on the acrylic tag he wore- Jack. So simple, so short and sweet. So… Jack.

“It’s fine, Jack, really.” Ponce hushed, though Jack continued to apologise, stating that he’d make a new one free of charge to apologise. Jack picked up the coffee, but Ponce’s hand stopped it from flying into the bin.

“You mentioned it was one of your favourites- how about we sit and drink them together?” Ponce hadn’t meant to sound like he was asking a stranger to sit with him and drink coffee while the rest went cold, but he meant what he said. Jack’s expression of annoyance at his mistake softened, replaced by one that looked gentle and nearly shy. Jack said “Okay” barely above a whisper, Ponce’s hand leading him to put the coffee on the bench again. The radio in the corner crooned with quiet songs as Jack re-brewed the coffee, muttering to himself how he’s an idiot for not noticing the whipped cream on the receipt.

Ponce didn’t mind, he sent a text to his co-workers saying that he would be a while, so he had some time to spend with Jack and hopefully get his number. His friend protested him staying, but upon the knowledge that his server was a solid ten he shut up, letting Ponce flirt a little bit longer with Jack.  
Jack finished brewing the coffee and Ponce brought him around the table, towards the closest table for two, and they sat down.

“Again, I’m so sorry-” Jack began again, and Ponce cut him off again. “It’s fine, really. Means I have an excuse to talk with you a little longer” Ponce hadn’t meant to smile like that, as Jack’s cheeks dusted pink behind the mountain of whipped cream.

“Well, if you wanna talk, can I get your name?” Jack asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but Ponce recognised the effect he had on Jack.

“Ponce. Ponce de Leon-Mathews. Can I get yours?” Ponce asked back, not caring that Jack was wearing a badge, and taking out his phone.

“Well, I’m Jack, but that’s a nickname. Full name’s John Kennedy” Ponce noted it down on his phone “And your number is?” Ponce asked, and it turned Jack’s face damn near scarlet. But Jack took Ponce’s phone to put in his number, and he noticed the name Ponce had given him, ‘Jack-cute coffeeshop boy’ it read, with the coffee emoji and the whipped cream emoji, the profile picture being their coffees together. He tapped in his number, not yet registering that Ponce had him saved as ‘cute’.

The two chatted for a while, their coffees going cold in their hands as nearly half an hour passed by. Ponce’s phone then began to buzz, and he answered.  
“Hello?” he asked, silently apologising to Jack as he picked up the phone. 

“WHERE THE FRESH HELL ARE YOU, IT’S BEEN DAMN NEAR AN HOUR” his co-worker screamed down the phone, and Ponce winced. Jack looked at his watch- it really had been almost an hour. Ponce and Jack looked at each other again and began to laugh- Jack’s laugh was adorable. 

“Well, it looks like you should be heading off. I’ll help you get the coffee” Jack stood up, tossing their empty cups in the bin and passing the shorter boy the other two cups. And just like that, they parted ways. They didn’t want to at all, but they knew they’d meet again. 

His co-workers were annoyed but that quickly passed when Ponce revealed he now had the boy’s number and they got him a beer to celebrate. He told them a bit about Jack, his dark hair pushed back, his sweater, god his _ass_ , he took pride in who he’d met. As much as he talked about this 'hottie' he'd met, he couldn't stop thinking about him. His sweet doe eyes, his laugh, his singing. 

Surely the greaser wasn't going _smitten_ , was he?

Back at the café, Jack was damn near screaming at Julius. Jules had heard the two talking and listened in and had his thoughts on him and Ponce.  
“You two should date, he’s got a thing for you Jack” Julius observed, before filling his mouth with whipped cream- he had a terribly sweet tooth. Jack pulled at his hair, “We hardly know each other! What the hell do you mean by ‘thing’, this isn’t a romance novel!” 

“You literally sang a duet-” “you know I hum when I’m making the coffee, he just picked up on the tune”. Jack protested for nearly twenty minutes before admitting that he’d fallen damn hard for Ponce. The leather jacket, the heavy boots, the manners, the tattoos peeking out beneath his shirt, as well as the strong arms. To say he was handsome was an understatement, he was like a Greek sculpture, his jawline carved from marble and his smile something that could kill him in an instant.

"You might be onto something, Jules"

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfgfdsdfgfdsd PonceFK brain rot,,,,
> 
> Also, there's a shocking lack of AUs in this fanbase, so I went for my favorite ones- Coffee shop and ignoring canon.


End file.
